Forever In Love
by Hattie
Summary: My first Pokemon fanfic. . .a nice little romance...Rocketshippy


Forever In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just like  
to write these stories for fun.   
  
JAMES' POV   
It was finally here, the day I'd waited  
for for such a long time. I stood nervously in the  
front of the church, watching for the girl I loved.   
All our friends were there to share our big day with  
us. As I waited for my beautiful Jessie, I  
thought back on all the things we had shared.   
  
I had grown up in a rich home, but at an  
early age my parents had chosen the girl they wanted  
me to marry. Her name was Jessiebelle. I had met her  
when we were just children. From the day we met  
Jessiebelle had been trying to change me. She started  
right in on my manners at table, and from there went  
to the way I dressed, the way I cut my hair -- she  
even tried to tell me I didn't talk properly. That  
was really too much. I tried talking to my parents,  
but they just said Jessiebelle knew what was best for  
me. That was when I decided to leave. From that day  
I never looked back. The only thing I have ever  
missed was my pet Growlithe, Growlie. I hated to  
leave him, but I had to. I wasn't sure how I was  
going to take care of myself, and I knew Growlie would  
always be safe. I met Jessie when I was on  
the streets. She was running with a bike gang and I  
started hanging out with them. I didn't have a bike,  
but the gang got me one. They called me "Trainer Jim"  
because I had training wheels. Jessie had her chain  
so she was called "Chainer Jess".   
We were about 14 when we joined  
Team Rocket. They put us on a team together and told  
us to steal the Pikachu that belonged to a kid named  
Ash Ketchum. Soon after we met a Meowth Pokemon. He  
wasn't like other Meowths though. He walked and  
talked like a human. We kind of adopted him into our  
team. Now Meowth was our best friend.   
For four years we had  
followed Ash and his friends, trying to capture his  
Pikachu and never succeeding. In those four years  
Jessie and I had grown deeply in love with each other.  
After four years we couldn't hide the love we had for  
each other. I'm not the most romantic  
guy. I propose to Jessie after another one of our  
failures at stealing Pikachu. He had given us his  
thundershock (boy, we were used to that!) and we had  
"blasted off again". We landed by a tree.   
"Well, we blew it  
againJames," Jessie said. She was too tired to whack  
me with her fan or her mallet. "I know," I said.  
"Jessie, why don't we just quit? I want to marry  
you." "Quit?" Jessie  
asked. It took her a few minutes to realize I had  
mentioned marriage. "James! Did you mean it? About  
marrying you, I mean?" "Yes, I  
did," I answered. "I know it means quitting Team  
Rocket, but I don't care. Jessie, I want to marry  
you." "Oh  
-- " For a moment Jessie was speechless. Then she  
threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately.   
"Does that  
mean yes?" I asked. "Oh, you  
goof!" This time Jessie did whack me with her fan.   
"Of course it means yes!" She kissed ma again. "I  
love you, you idiot!" That's my Jess. "Da  
boss isn't gonna like this," Meowth said. We just  
ignored him.   
The next day we told the boss, Giovanni. He didn't  
care too much. I really wasn't surprised. In the  
four years we had worked for him we had only caught  
one Pokemon. It was a Togepi and the boss hadn't been  
interested.   
"Fine, whatever," he said. "Just go. Get out of  
my sight. You bumbling fools never did a thing right  
anyway." We practically ran out of there. We were  
glad to be free of Giovanni and Team Rocket. At a  
store nearby we bought street clothes, we didn't even  
want to wear the uniform anymore. We threw the  
uniforms in the trash behing Team Rocket headquarters.  
We got to stay in our cabin. We paid the rent  
ourselves from our salaries. we had to get jobs, of  
course. Most of our friends here today were people we  
had known since we got "legitamite" jobs. Since we  
were no longer trying to catch Ash's Pikachu, we had  
even invited him. He was here with his girlfriend  
Misty. Even Pikachu was here. I scanned the crowd,  
but I was really waiting for my Jessie.   
  
JESSIE'S POV   
  
I was sitting nervously in a small room in the  
back of the church, waiting for the friend who was  
walking me down the aisle. As I waited I thought  
about how much I love my James. Sure, he was a  
goof-up. I probably was too sometimes. I was just  
glad we were free of Team Rocket. This past year had  
been the best of our lives. It hadn't been easy. We  
worked hard, but we had each other. I had waited for  
this moment for so long. I had loved James ever since  
we had been in the bike gang together. What a sweet  
kid, he hadn't even known how to ride a bike. He  
learned fast, though.   
I hadn't realized just how much I  
loved James until his parents tricked him into going  
home to marry his fiance Jessiebelle. Of course  
Meowth and I had gone totally crazy when we found out  
James was rich. I admit we were greedy. But when we  
saw Jessiebelle we know why James had left her. This  
girl was a total witch -- with a capital B. I thought  
I had lost James. I was sure his parents would force  
the marriage. I was so glad James was able to escape  
from Jessiebelle again. I wanted to kiss him then,  
but I didn't dare. Our first kiss hadn't come  
until the day James proposed to me. What a loveable  
goof, he couldn't even propose right. We had just  
been thundershocked bu the Ketchum kid's Pikachu again  
and landed by a tree. I was too tired even to whack  
James. I didn't even expect it when James blurted out  
"Jessie, why don't we just quit?" I want to marry  
you." Yes, I still remember every word. I was  
speechless. I couldn't think how to answer him. I  
just threw my arms around him and kissed him. That  
was our first kiss that I had waited so long for. I  
didn't want it to end. "Does that mean  
yes?" James asked after we stopped to catch our  
breath. Oh, that James! I love him, but sometimes he  
is still so dense! I whacked him with a fan and said  
"Of course it does!" before I kissed him again.   
The next  
day James, Meowth, and I went to Giovanni, the boss of  
Team Rocket, to tell him we quit. I was surprised he  
didn't seem to care too much. He just told us to get  
out. I've seen some of his people watching us a few  
times, but we are very careful not to say anything  
about Team Rocket. It could be very dangerous  
otherwise. Meowth hasn't said anything either.   
James and  
I had worked very hard the past year making a life for  
ourselves outside Team Rocket. We were happy and  
proud of ourselves. We had chosen this day, the  
anniversary of James' proposal, to make it official.   
My  
thoughts were interrupted when my friend entered, the  
one who would walk me down the aisle. Meowth had gone  
out and rented a tux! He looked so cute I scooped him  
up and kissed him. "Hey! Cut  
out da mushy stuff!" Meowth protested. That's our  
Meowth. He is our best friend. I haven't any family  
so Meowth and asked if he could give me away to James.  
I agreed. We didn't tell James, though. We thought  
it would be fun to surprise him. I  
took a quick peek into the church as Meowth and I took  
our places for our walk down the aisle. All our  
friend were there, even Ash and his girlfriend Misty.   
Pikachu was there too. Since we weren't trying to  
steal Pikachu we had become friends. Well, sort of.   
"Oh, there's the music, Meowth. That's our cue,"  
I said as I took Meowth's paw. The ushers opened the  
doors and we started down the aisle.   
  
JAMES' POV   
  
I was getting very nervous when I finally saw one  
of the ushers tell the organist that Jessie was ready.  
I'm sure I was shaking, I was so excited. The doors  
opened and there was my Jessie. At her side to give  
the bride away was -- Meowth? Of course, he is our  
best friend. It was just a surprise that he was  
giving me Jessie's hand in marriage. I didn't mind,  
though. Anyway, Meowth looked cute in his tux.   
And my Jessie, of course, was beautiful.  
She had on a simple lace dress and veil. I had given  
her the roses in her bouquet from my best rosebush.   
She carried one of her paper fans with it. I guess  
she was prepared to whack me if I said something dumb  
during the ceremony.   
When Jessie and Meowth reached my side,  
Meowth put Jessie's hand in mine.   
"Here ya' go, James. Take good care  
a' her," Meowth said. He took his place by my side.   
He was my best - er - Meowth. There was no one I was  
closer to (except Jessie, of course.)   
It was a simple ceremony. We just  
wanted to share our love for each other. I didn't  
even stammer when I said "I do." Neither did Jessie.   
We were both absolutely certain of our love for each  
other. Then. . . the KISS! We had kissed lots of  
times, but this was special. It was the most romantic  
kiss of our lives. Now that Jessie was truly mine, I  
didn't want to let go.   
Our friends surprised us with  
a lovely reception in the church courtyard. They got  
us a cake and some very nice gifts.   
"Meowth, whose idea was it for  
you to give the bride away?" I asked as we waited to  
greet our guests. "Mine," Meowth said. "You  
shoulda seen your face, James. What a surprise."   
"Yeah, I bet I did look  
funny," I agreed. But you are our best friend,  
Meowth." "Does this mean  
I get to go on the honeymoon?" Meowth asked.   
"Not a chance,"  
Jessie said, whacking him with her fan.   
"Owwww! Jess!  
A simple 'no' woulda been enuf!" Meowth protested.   
We all laughed as our guests came out into the  
courtyard.   
"Congratulations. I hope you two have a happy life,"  
Ash said when it was his turn. Misty echoed his  
sentiment. I noticed a ring on her finger.   
"When are you two setting a date?" I asked.   
"Not for a couple of years," Misty said. "Ash is  
only sixteen."   
"You'd better invite us to your wedding," Jessie  
said.   
"We will," Ash said. "We promise."   
Later, after the cake had been served, we got  
another surprise. One of our gifts was a weekend at a  
secluded hotel in the Indigo Plateau! A Honeymoon!   
We were getting a honeymooon. We hadn't planned one,  
we couldn't afford it. Of course I had lost all my  
inheritance by marrying Jessie, my true love.   
"We'll see you in a couple of days," Meowth said.  
"I packed your stuff and even found your wedding  
gifts to each other. They're at the hotel."   
"Thanks, Meowth," Jessie said. "We'll see  
you when we get back."   
"Have a great time," Meowth said.   
"We will," I said. "You can count on that!"   
We thanked all our guests, then we changed and went to  
the hotel.   
  
JESSIE'S POV   
  
I was so glad to get to our hotel room. I  
was aching to be alone with my beloved James.   
As Meowth had said, our bags were there along  
with the wedding gifts we had chosen for each other.   
On a table we found champagne on ice and a small  
wedding cake. A note read, 'Compliments of the Indigo  
Hotel'. "That's very nice," I said as James  
poured us a glass of champagne.   
"To my lovely wife," he said.   
"To my handsome husband," I said as  
we sipped our champagne. Then James handed me a  
package. "Jessie. . .I know this is  
something you've always wanted," he said. I hope. .  
..I hope I can make all your dreams come true."   
"James, my love," I said,  
"you already have." I handed James his gift.   
"You first," James said.   
I removed the wrapping from the package and opened it  
-- and was so overwhelmed I burst into tears.   
Inside was a set of Pokemon Princess  
Dolls. "Oh, James," I said through my  
tears, "thank you. Oh, thank you so much." Since I  
was a little girl, I had always wanted a set of  
Pokemon Princess Dolls. "Now your turn,  
James," I said. James opened his gift. It was  
several beautiful flowerpots and a gift certificate  
for rosebushes to put in them. "Thank  
you," James said. "I can't wait to get the  
rosebushes. They're beautiful, Jess." We kissed.  
Suddenly we were shy with each other.   
"So. . .now what?" James asked.   
"Oh, we'll think of something," I said, running  
my fingers through his lavender hair. "We're married  
now. We can do anything we want!"   
"Anything?" James grinned. "Hmm, I like  
that idea."   
"Yeah, anything," I said, pressing my body  
tight against James' as we kissed.   
  
Well, that's my first fanfic. Hope you  
like it. Please review. My address is  
hrglitterbright@yahoo.com 


End file.
